


a new and glorious morn

by aquestlikethat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 12 Days of Malex 2020, Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Christmas Fluff, Christmas songs, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Malex Secret Santa 2020, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquestlikethat/pseuds/aquestlikethat
Summary: Alex and Michael enjoy a soft peaceful Christmas morning featuring sleepy snuggles with Buffy, baking together, kitchen shenanigans, more cuddling by the Christmas tree, and singing Christmas songs. After everything, its what they deserve.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65
Collections: 12 Days Of Malex 2020





	a new and glorious morn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailorchiron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorchiron/gifts).



> Amber, you asked for nebulous well-adjusted future malex, baking together, and Alex singing Christmas songs. I wanted to fit them all together into a soft malex Christmas. I hope you enjoy and have a merry merry Christmas!

Alex came awake in stages, awareness slowly coming online and spreading across his body. He registered the slick feel of sheets against his skin, the mixture of warm and cool as he shifted his legs, feeling parts of the bed that had not been warmed by his body. The barely-there scent of lavender where his nose was buried in the fabric of his pillow. Twitching his fingers, Alex found his hand nestled between two soft sources of heat. Another moment and he felt the warm puff of a breath across his arm, raising the hairs there just a bit.

  
It was nice, mornings like these. When consciousness came upon him like a gentle press of waves across his body. It was something he was still getting used to - waking slowly and calmly, eyes staying closed as he listened to the early sounds of his bedroom. Not something that happened every morning, there were still times when Alex jerked awake all at once, taking in every detail of his dawn-dim room in an instant. He doubted those mornings would ever go away completely, and he wasn’t sure he wanted them to. It was a sign of what he had been through, what he had lived through. A skill his body had perfected to keep him safe when no one else cared enough to do so. He didn’t need it anymore and his body was still learning that, in the meantime he would learn to revel in these soft quiet mornings.

  
Alex finally opened his eyes to do just that, taking in the soft still-sleeping face of Michael in bed beside him. They’d fallen asleep pressed together back-to-chest, but sometime in the night they’d shifted and ended up facing each other, foreheads only inches apart. This was Alex’s favorite way to wake up, opening his eyes to be met with the relaxed lines of Michael’s sleeping form. He wiggled his fingers - just slightly, not enough to wake the other man - where they were tucked between Michael’s chest and the warm nose of their dog. She’d managed to wedge her way between the two of them, and was huffing contentedly in her sleep, warm breath ghosting across Alex’s fingers and mingling with Michael’s own soft snores leaving trails of heat across his skin.

  
It was Christmas morning, and despite the fact that Isobel hadn’t demanded their presence at her house until early afternoon, Alex knew they needed to get up before long. There were things they needed to do to get ready for the party and he wasn’t one to leave preparation to the last minute. Also, he noted to himself with a pleasant twinge of surprise, he liked the idea of having some time just for himself and Michael to celebrate Christmas their own way.

  
Christmas had always come wrapped with complicated emotions for both of them. Growing up the way they had, it was difficult to find joy in a holiday that so heavily focused on family. Michael had never had a family to call his own - other than Max and Isobel. And even that connection was rife with complications as he struggled to find how he fit into the lives of his siblings. Alex’s family was no better. Christmas was spent either furthering the charade that the Manes’ were the perfect model of a Happy American Family or suffering the consequences of jeopardizing that image. Christmas had not meant to them what it meant to so many others.

  
But things were different now. Now that they’d finally, finally found their way back to each other. It had taken lots of work, and things still weren’t perfect, but Alex knew now that whatever storm came their way, they’d built the foundation to weather it.

  
Movement on the bed next to him pulled Alex out of his thoughts and he met Michael’s now open eyes staring back at him, still slightly clouded with the remnants of sleep.

“Good morning.” Michael reached a hand across the small space between them, brushing over Buffy’s back before landing on Alex’s shoulder, rubbing up and down his arm.

“Good morning.” Alex smiled, lifting the hand that was tucked between Buffy’s back and Michael’s chest to thread fingers through the other man’s curls. “Merry Christmas.”

A bright smile broke out across Michael’s face, spreading through him and warming every single atom of Alex’s body.

  
“Merry Christmas.” Michael repeated, a note of wonder in his voice.

Buffy huffed in indignation at them, sliding herself up the bed so her head rested on the pillow between theirs.

“Merry Christmas to you, too Buffy.” Michael rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Alex. Your dog is spoiled.” He commented, moving his hand from Alex’s shoulder to ruffle her ears.

“Our dog.” Alex corrected, coiling one of Michael’s curls around his finger.

Michael nodded, “Our dog.” Buffy chose that moment to let out a happy sigh, setting back down now that she was getting the attention she deserved.

Alex gave a little huff of laughter. “Spoiled.” He agreed.

Michael smiled.

~~~

“Make sure you keep that going at a-”

“A boil I can’t stir down, yeah Alex I got it.” Michael interrupted, focused on the pot in front of him. “Focus on separating the eggs or you’re going to get yolk in the whites again.” He teased with a wink at Alex over his shoulder.

“That was one time, and really it was your fault for distracting me!” Alex argued, starting to point at him but thinking better of it since his hands were currently covered in egg whites.

Michael shrugged, turning back to his pot. The ruined meringue had been worth it if you asked him, but he was pretty sure Isobel wouldn’t feel the same way. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, my hands are full stirring this pot.”

“You’re certainly stirring the pot.” Alex shook his head, smiling for a moment before a look of concentration returned to his face as he cracked open the final egg and carefully separated the yolk from the white.

“This is your mom’s recipe?” Michael asked, as they moved around each other in the kitchen.

Alex nodded. “She used to make it for Christmas every year. It was always my job to stir the pudding which meant I got to lick the spoon when we were done.”

Michael hummed. “Does that mean I get to lick the spoon this time?”

Alex poked him in the ribs.

~~~

They continued teasing each other, poking and prodding the other’s techniques, and very narrowly escaped starting a food-fight. Only the thought of showing up to Isobel’s Christmas party without the dessert they’d promised to bring stopped them. Still, by the time they’d added all the ingredients to the chocolate pudding part of the pie, Alex had ended up with a splotch of chocolate smeared across his forehead which Michael eagerly licked off.

They stood there, Michael pressing Alex back against the counter, for a moment after just staring at each other. Taking in the reality of this moment, how right it felt to be here like this, together.

Finally, Alex leaned forward to press a kiss against Michael’s lips. While the other man closed his eyes, Michael kept his open, unable to tear his gaze from this amazing man in front of him. He reveled in the relaxed lines of Alex’s face and the gentle slide of his lips against Michael’s own.

His eyes were still open when Alex’s flew wide, a look of panic filling them as he broke away from the kiss. Michael felt his own muscles start to stiffen, bracing for whatever had put that fear in Alex’s gaze.

Before he could ask what was wrong, Alex burst out, “You stopped stirring the pudding!”

He pulled back and started for the stove, only to blink in confusion at the spoon, still twirling through the chocolate mixture, powered by Michael’s telekinesis.

When Alex looked back at him, baffled expression still in place, Michael couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

Alex followed soon after.

~~~

While the pies baked, Michael and Alex made their way to the living room, sitting together on the couch and looking at their little tree. They hadn’t accrued many Christmas decorations yet, and honestly the ones they did have mostly came from Isobel insisting on passing them the old ones she decided she no longer needed.

It was a bit miss-matched, and their tree was only four feet tall, but Alex wouldn’t have it any other way. Sitting here, looking at the small pile of presents stacked under the branches, Alex couldn’t believe how much he had. Things he’d never thought he would. A family.

Each package nestled under their tree, waiting to be loaded up and taken to Isobel’s house, represented a person in their lives who had become family. Not because they were born into it, but because they chose it. It was all Alex had ever wanted.

He turned and looked at Michael sitting next to him, pressing into his side, threading his fingers through the other man’s where his arm was stretched across Alex’s shoulders. Michael pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead and he closed his eyes, utterly relaxed as a smile stretched his lips.

“This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had.” He admitted, looking up to meet Michael’s eyes. The other man hummed in agreement, looking around their home and seeming just as relaxed as Alex felt.

“Know the only thing that could make it better?” Michael offered, squeezing Alex’s hand in his own. When Alex shook his head, he continued. “Sing for me, Alex?”

Alex smiled, warming at the intense looking of love in Michael’s eyes. Knowing Michael loved him got easier every day. Getting the chance to show him how much he loved him back? It was the best thing in the world.

“Of course.” He agreed, standing to make his way to the piano bench. “Any requests?” He asked, as he settled in front of the keys.

Michael took a moment to consider, shaking his head. “How about a Christmas carol?” He offered, gesturing to their decorations.

Alex smiled, then thought. Christmas had never been about the nativity story or world peace or any of that, not to him. It was about finding the place in the world where he belonged, finding the people that he loved. Looking at Michael, sitting soft and happy in their home - their home - he knew exactly what song to pick.

_O holy night, the stars are brightly shining_

_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth_

_L_ _ong lay the world, in sin and error pining_

_'Til He appeared and the soul felt its worth_

_A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices_

_F_ _or yonder breaks, a new and glorious morn_


End file.
